SECRET (Oneshot)
by metibyun
Summary: [END] "Aku ingin menggenggam tangan mu. Mencium mu dengan iringan indah sebuah lagu di atas lantai dansa. Tapi aku tak bisa, tak akan pernah bisa." - Park Chanyeol Cast : Chanbaek and others Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance, General Rate : T Warn : Boy X Boy , YAOI!


**RECOMEND SONG :** Little mix Ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song (Baca sambil dengerin lagu itu biar nyampe feel nya. hehe)

* * *

 **SECRET (Oneshot)**

* * *

 **Cast :** Chanbaek and others

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort , Romance, General

 **Rate :** T

 **Warn :** Boy X Boy , YAOI!

* * *

 **Summary** : "Aku ingin menggenggam tangan mu. Mencium mu dengan iringan indah sebuah lagu di atas lantai dansa. Tapi aku tak bisa, tak akan pernah bisa." - Park Chanyeol

* * *

 **Original by : metibyun**

* * *

Hatinya sudah terlanjur jatuh untuk sebuah rasa yang dinamakan cinta. Jika ada penawaran, tentu saja ia akan memilih pergi dan mengabaikan. Tapi sialnya, semua sudah terlalu dalam. Saat ia kembali bergantung pada satu nafas, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol adalah pria tinggi yang di anugerahi wajah tampan di atas rata-rata. Jika banyak yang menyebutnya seolah tak nyata, semua pasti setuju. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia. Tapi bukankah tidak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini ? seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia seolah mati jika sehari saja tidak melihat nafasnya. Tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun-nya.

Awalnya Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti ini perasaan macam apa. Setaunya seorang pria, hanya diciptakan untuk seorang wanita. Pemikiran itu sirna saat Baekhyun datang, membawa seulas senyum yang membuat degup jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Ia gugup dengan keringat dingin, tapi ia juga menyukai sensasi seperti ini. Ia tau ini adalah jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik ketika perasaannya tersambut oleh jawaban yang diinginkan. Baekhyun menerima cintanya tanpa syarat. Sesederhana itu Baekhyun menyambut hatinya yang nyaris putus asa karena perasaan bimbang. Tentu saja Chanyeol bimbang, bagaimanapun mereka sama dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tentang dunia yang tak seramah itu menerima cinta mereka yang istimewa. Tapi jika Baekhyun saja mau, maka apa yang harus di ragukan lagi ?

Cinta mereka hanya cukup untuk dimakan sendiri. Dalam artian, mereka hanya mencinta berdua. Tidak menunjukkan pada siapapun. Mereka hanya sepasang teman jika berada di lingkungan luas. Sampai suatu hari teman satu grup mereka menyadari sebuah keganjilan tentang interaksi berlebihan, atau perhatian yang keluar dari batas.

"Maafkan aku , _hyung_." Suho hanya menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak Chanyeol, tidak juga Baekhyun. Hanya kebetulan saja mereka berada dalam situasi yang pelik. Suho dan yang lainnya tidak akan menghakimi.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Chanyeol, ini semua bukan salahmu atau salah Baekhyun. Cinta terlalu indah untuk kau salahkan. Yang salah hanya situasi, situasi yang tercipta karena kebetulan kalian sama. Semoga kau paham maksudku." mereka duduk melingkar untuk membahas ini. Seperti biasa Suho selalu menjadi orang paling bijak.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Jangan tahan rasa cinta kalian. Jangan tahan perhatian kalian hanya karena ada kami. Lanjutkan apa yang menurut mu perlu diperjuangkan." Xiumin sebagai yang paling matang di antara yang lain mengikuti jejak Suho. Mereka sama sepakat, dan saling mendukung. Saling menutupi, tapi juga saling memberi keleluasaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu tau batasan mereka hanya sampai mana.

 **-CB-**

Semuanya berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Cinta mereka mengalir dan semakin hari dirasa semakin deras. Mengikuti arus dengan tenang, dengan sesekali arusnya akan kacau saat mereka sudah bermain dengan nafsu. Tentu saja itu pasti terjadi. Mereka berdua sama mudanya dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak.

"Chanyeol.. Rasanya jauh lebih baik saat kita tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi dengan mereka." Chanyeol mengangguk, mengangkat cangkir kopinya tanpa membuat pergerakan yang berlebihan yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Mereka menghabiskan sore ini dengan duduk di depan jendela kamar tidur asrama. Menikmati gemericik hujan yang tidak deras, tapi cukup padat. Sangat damai, dengan udara berhembus menguarkan aroma khas tanah yang basah.

"Tapi kadang aku berpikir tentang dunia yang tak akan pernah ramah menyambut hubungan kita." Chanyeol menoleh sebentar. Untuk memastikan wajah cantik lelaki mungil yang masih tenang bersandar di bahunya. Dengan kaus yang sangat besar miliknya, Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan seperti biasa.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak akan pernah terjangkau oleh kemampuan kita. Mari nikmati saja Baek. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan lebih banyak lagi selain terus bersamamu sampai kau yang meminta ku untuk pergi."

"Dan aku tidak akan memintamu pergi. Kecuali kau yang memutuskan pergi dari ku Chanyeol."

"Maka dari itu teruslah bersamaku. Kita tidak akan saling pergi, apapun yang terjadi." Chanyeol mengecup hidung mungil namun mancung milik Baekhyun. Kecupannya hangat terasa, membuat seluruh sendi Baekhyun kembali memanas di tengah udara dingin sisa hujan.

"Aku selalu suka caramu memperlakukan aku. Caramu mengagumiku, caramu memperhatikan ku, caramu menciumku, caramu-" ucapan Baekhyun tersendat saat ada telunjuk besar dan panjang mendarat di permukaan bibirnya.

"Jangan memuji ku. Gula darahku bisa naik."

"Oh ya ? kau memiliki diabet ? kenapa tidak bercerita ?" taunya Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar melihat kepanikan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa adalah saat Baekhyun masih polos menanggapi rayuan.

"Itu hanya istilah astaga, kau polos sekali ?" Baekhyun membanting pantatnya untuk duduk di atas paha Chanyeol. Merasa lega sekaligus jengkel karena Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya percaya tentang gula darahnya yang naik.

"Memancing hm ?" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya setelah mendapat istilah baru lagi dari kekasihnya.

"Disini tidak ada kolam, bagaimana kita bisa memancing ?"

"Kau memancing _little_ Park untuk berdiri. Umpannya adalah…." Chanyeol meremas kasar bongkahan padat milik si mungil.

 **-CB-**

Satu per satu rekan grup nya memilih pergi dengan alasan yang beragam. Itu memang menyakitkan, sama menyakitkannya saat mendengar Baekhyun harus bermain peran. Menjadi boneka untuk menutup sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui awalnya.

Chanyeol merasakan patah hatinya sangat menyayat. Menyiksa sejauh pergerakannya untuk menjalani hidup. Ia kehilangan selera untuk banyak hal, termasuk bermusik. Bahagianya terlalu singkat dengan segala pengorbanan yang harus dibayar demi nama baik. Mengapa harus Baekhyun ? mengapa harus orang yang dicintainya ?

"Ini akan berakhir.. Segera berakhir.. Bukankah berpura-pura adalah kebiasaan kita Chanyeol ?" bukan, bukan penenang seperti itu yang ingin di dengar Chanyeol sekarang.

"Baekhyun kau-" Chanyeol tidak menahan lagi amarahnya. Seharunya Baekhyun hanya perlu menolak.

"Cita-cita ku masih sangat banyak. Aku tidak datang kesini untuk menjadi pecundang dan menyerah. Ku mohon berpura-puralah seperti biasa. Ini hanya manipulasi media." Chanyeol ingin sekali menjadi egois dengan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Mewujudkan mimpi lelaki kesayangannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah menjadi pembohong publik seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol saat itu hanya lah pemuda biasa dengan impian yang sama tinggi. Belum memiliki apapun selain tekad bulat yang kuat.

"Tidak bisakah hubungan kita di buka ke muka umum sekarang Baek ? tidak bisa kah ?"

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku lebih baik jika kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita selamanya. Daripada harus mendapati kenyataan jika semua orang mengetahui bahwa kau milik orang lain. Bukan milik ku !"

"Lakukan sesuka mu. Karena aku sadar, tidak akan bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu."

"Tidak seperti itu.." ucapan Baekhyun hanya berhenti di sana, karena Chanyeol memilih pergi tanpa permisi.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengalami patah yang sama. Sebelah sayapnya seolah di paksa untuk putus sedang ia ingin terbang setinggi mungkin. Tapi ia datang membawa banyak mimpi yang tidak bisa dikubur hidup-hidup hanya untuk pengakuan yang sudah di ketahui jawabannya. Jawaban nya adalah penolakan, yang berakibat buruk untuk karirnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan karirnya sendiri sejujurnya. Tapi ia tau seberapa besar mimpi Chanyeol tentang musik, lagu, dan nada. Chanyeol ingin menjadi musisi hebat yang serba bisa. Baekhyun tidak setega itu menghancurkannya hanya karena ingin membuka hubungan terlarang mereka.

 **-CB-**

Tersisa mereka bersembilan yang bertahan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah melupakan kejadian buruk beberapa tahun silam. Jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan, semakin tinggi pohon maka semakin kencang pula angin menerpa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah membuktikan itu semua. Hubungan mereka erat tak terpisahkan, tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka akan selamat. Baekhyun bertemu lelahnya saat ia mengungkapkan protes kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku sudah siap dengan semua resiko nya sekarang." Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan melempar ponsel pintarnya.

"Hey.. kau kenapa ?"

"Baca !" Baekhyun mengarahkan layar ponselnya tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam. Chanyeol tau, sangat tau jika sudah seperti ini, kesabaran kekasihnya berada pada ambang batas. Baekhyun itu terlalu kuat, tapi juga lemah disaat bersamaan. Ia hanya menangis saat marah dan lelah.

"Ini hanya berita yang berasal dari sumber tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku ke Jepang karena pekerjaan. Dan seharusnya kau tau, Baek." Chanyeol masih merendahkan nada bicaranya untuk mengulur emosi Baekhyun, dengan harapan bisa mereda.

"Aku tau, tapi di situ ada keterangan jika sumber berasal dari salah satu penggemarmu. Chanyeol kau ke Jepang bukan sekali, atau dua kali, tapi berkali-kali. Kau tampan, dan lelaki tampan hanya diciptakan untuk wanita cantik. Jika kau masih menganggapku, mari buka hubungan ini atau akhiri saja !"

Keadaan seolah berbanding terbalik. Baekhyun berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Bahu sempitnya yang bergetar membuat seluruh hati Chanyeol ikut porak poranda. Baekhyun berada pada titik lelah dan marahnya. Dan itu menakutkan. Chanyeol takut lelakinya itu benar-benar memilih pergi.

"Aku ingin memeluk mu, bersandar di bahumu, menunjukkan rasa sayangku sebebas merpati. Aku tidak bisa karena mereka hanya mengetahui kita ini TE-MAN saja Chanyeol. TE-MAN !"

"Baek.."

"Diam ! aku belum selesai. Sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana jadi dirimu saat skandal media ku dibuat dulu. Sakit sekali, saat aku hanya bisa memiliki untuk diriku sendiri sedangkan yang lain tidak. Seharusnya aku menghindari perasaan ini dari dulu."

"Kau menyesal telah mencintai ku ?" suara berat Chanyeo ikut bergetar. Cekatan pada tenggorokannya solah megiris pita suara.

"Iya aku menyesal, dan aku ingin kita selesai."

 **-CB-**

Hari ini adalah jadwal tour exo planet ke-4. Baekhyun menjadi yang paling irit bicara setelah perdebatan hebat dan berujung pada hubungan mereka yang tidak ada kejelasan.

Chanyeol hanya mengimbangi keterdiaman Baekhyun. Karena tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana yang cukup suram ini. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Cintanya sangat besar hingga tak bisa benar-benar menghindar. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun. Perhatiannya yang masih sama, meski Baekhyun mungkin tidak sadar.

Suasana bandara sangat ramai hari ini. Walau penjagaan sudah di perketat tapi kuota penggemar yang berlebihan membuat sesak tidak terhindar. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini Chanyeol akan siaga di belakang Baekhyun dengan segala persiapannya menghalau bahaya. Tapi untuk keadaan hubungan mereka yang sekarang, Chanyeol tidak yakin jika Baekhyun mau menerima sentuhan darinya.

Semua anggota grup sibuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri, dengan bantuan pengawal juga. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit kepayahan dengan tubuh mungilnya, ia rasanya ingin menangis dengan kondisi seperti ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah dibalik masker. Keringatnya mengucur deras membasahi dahinya. Disini sangat panas, penuh, dan sesak. Tidak ada pegangan atau pelindung seperti di hari-hari kemarin.

" _Hyung_.." ia terlonjak saat Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun terus mengamati tatapan sayu Baekhyun yang di yakini jika masker itu dibuka, wajah mungilnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Jangan pingsan disini. Aku panggilkan Chanyeol _hyung_ ya ?" yang di tawari hanya memberi gelengan pelan. Terus berjalan menunduk mengabaikan sorot iba dari si bungsu.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menunduk. Yang awalnya ia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. Tapi saat ia mendongak sedikit, sudah mendapati punggung lebar nan tegap milik orang yang masih di cintainya itu. Aroma tubuhnya sangat jantan, terendus dari radius sedekat ini. Baekhyun rindu. Ingin melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk punggung itu seperti saat-saatnya yang manja. Ingin membisikkan ribuan kata cinta setelah renggangnya hubungan mereka.

Nalurinya ternyata lebih tajam, ia ingin menangis melihat Chanyeol sedekat ini tapi tidak benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya. Ada banyak kamera dan mata. Yang mungkin akan menghancurkan mereka berdua jika Baekhyun menuruti niatnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

Tangannya terulur pelan, di balik kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat yang tengah ia gunakan. Menarik ujung belakang baju Chanyeol. Memejamkan matanya, dan menahan perih hatinya. Tidak bisakah lebih dari ini ?

Tidak perlu kemampuan apapun untuk mendeteksi jika Baekhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol menyadari lelakinya sudah berjalan di belakang, bahkan hanya mendengar derap langkahnya. Chanyeol tau suasana seperti ini akan membuat Baekhyun menangis. Tapi lagi, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sampai ia merasakan ujung belakang bajunya tertarik. Di tarik sangat pelan oleh Baekhyun. Ia masih dicintai, dan kabar baiknya Baekhyun masih membutuhkannya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang tanpa menoleh. Tidak peduli lagi dengan semua orang, hanya cukup Baekhyun memahami maksudnya. Lama Chanyeol menunggu, tanpa kata dan Baekhyun memilih tidak membalas genggamannya. Bukankah hubungan mereka masih rahasia ?

 **-CB-**

Baekhyun itu bisa disebut sebagai pangeran drama. Lihat saja tawanya yang ceria serta berisiknya dia di atas panggung. Padahal jika di telisik lagi tentu hatinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Tentang insiden kemarin siang di bandara, tidak serta merta membuat hubungannya dan Chanyeol membaik. Masih ada inti masalah yang lebih penting dari sekedar menggenggam tangan. Baekhyun butuh pengakuan. Menegaskan bahwa ia milik Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tingkahnya masih menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing yang berlari-lari dan bermain dengan mainan barunya. Ia tidak sadar jika ternyata tali sepatunya sudah lepas.

Bertambah terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menunduk, menjalin tali sepatunya dengan sabar. Jantungnya seolah berhenti. Baekhyun kira setelah pertengkaran itu Chanyeol akan berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Masih dalam mode terkejut.

"Jangan bermain drama lagi. Aku tau kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Chanyeol melangkah pergi, tapi dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari menyambar tubuh mungil itu di atas panggung. Memeluk erat, sangat erat.

"Ch-" Chanyeol menggeleng, terus memeluk Baekhyun. Sorak sorai penonton tidak lagi terdengar karena mereka berdua sibuk merasakan cinta yang kembali datang dengan sengatan gelombang dahsyat.

Semua anggota grup ikut melebarkan mata, menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan. Menghalau jeritan masing-masing. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan segila ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Lebih dari karir dan nama baikku, aku lebih takut kehilangan mu."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun tidak tau ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Pelukan itu nyaman, dan ia ingin tenggelam lebih lama disana.

"Kau pernah berkata jika lelaki tampan hanya untuk wanita cantik. Kau salah Baek, aku lebih memilih lelaki cantik. Karena kau istimewa dan aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol masih menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin menggenggam tangan mu. Mencium mu dengan iringan indah sebuah lagu di atas lantai dansa. Tapi aku tak bisa, tak akan pernah bisa." kali ini ia menangkup dagu Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang aku akan melakukannya Baek. Aku akan menggenggam tangan mu seperti ini-" Chanyeol mengaitkan ruas jemarinya untuk mengisi ruas jemari Baekhyun yang kosong, menggenggamnya sepenuh hati.

Sedangkan Xiumin memberi isyarat kepada pengatur musik untuk memutar lagu yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. Ya, ini sudah di rencanakan Chanyeol serta anggota lain tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

 _ **When you hold me in the street. And you kiss me on the dance floor. I wish that it could be like that. Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours~**_

"Dan aku akan mencium mu seperti ini. Kau milikku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu." seperti tersihir, saat bagian termanis dari tubuh Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menikmati ciuman mereka dengan iringan lagu di atas lantai dansa. Gemuruh haru para penggemar yang menghadiri konser. Serta tepuk tangan rekan-rekan satu grupnya membuat Baekhyun menangis lega. Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya. Memperkenalkannya sebagai miliknya di depan semua orang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **CUAPS :** Oneshot request temen, si coki.. Eh ciko. Nih buat lu, katanya minta real interaction nya dikembangin jadi ff. Semoga suka ya kalian semua. Selamat membaca, di FAV, FOLL, dibelai juga kolom review nya. Mweheheh

Btw ini adalah ending impian ku untuk chanbaek di dunia nyata. Tapi karena aku sadar itu mustahil, maka aku cukup bersyukur dengan mereka yang selalu bersama dan saling menjaga. :)

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


End file.
